Meow
Meow is one of Dandy's friends. Though Mymyamo is his real name (a common one for Betelgeusians), neither Dandy nor QT can pronounce it so they have taken to calling him "Meow" because he looks like a space cat to them. Appearance Meow (like others of his race) resembles a cat, with large yellow eyes and a tan fur covered body. His hands, feet, belly, and the tip of his tail are grey and he has a streak of brown fur that looks like a shooting star running from his scalp down to his back. He sports a red cap, a light green garment he says is a sarong, a brown satchel he uses to carry his phone, and a pair of orange nursing Crocs. Personality Meow is very lazy and carefree. He spends most of his time playing video games and reading manga. Despite doing virtually nothing of use, he believes he's helpful and a crucial component of the Aloha Oe crew. Meow has a large appetite and is a connoisseur of ramen. He snacks on bags of potato chips and cans of peach nectar, which he usually leaves lying all over the Aloha Oe. Apart from brushing his teeth, Meow is very unconcerned about hygiene. His room is filled with old boxes and trash, to the point where QT has given up trying to clean it. He also doesn't like water and, thus, rarely takes actual baths or showers. Instead, he prefers licking himself clean, which generally just makes him smell like fish. Though he claims otherwise, Meow is a bit of a pervert. He enjoys spending time at BooBies (and was first found by Dandy taking pictures of the waitresses there) and he owns and sleeps with a dakimakura. Meow isn't particularly smart, a trait noted by QT. According to old school papers Dandy and QT found in his house, he got very low scores in mathematics. Meow is very addicted to his smartphone, which he uses to play games and upload photos of places he goes to a social networking site that greatly resembles Twitter. His handle is @Myau_Space☆Hunter. Relationships Seeing Meow as a lazy freeloader, Dandy took some time to warm up to Meow. Early in the series, they had a somewhat strained relationship, with the two of them often laughing at each other's misfortune. Though the feeling wasn't mutual, Meow initially disliked PUP, especially after feeling that Dandy put more effort into her name than his. However, after she died, Meow was instantly devastated and revealed that he secretly wanted to be her friend and play with her like Dandy got to. Meow is the eldest son in his large family and was thus meant to take over his family's metalworking business. He used to idolize his father, watching him at work and even building replicas of the machine parts his dad makes. However, as he grew up, Meow came to find his homeworld too boring and left it for space. Despite being disappointed by this, his father often brags about how his son travels the galaxy. After Meow visited Betelgeuse, the two patched things up, with his father fully supporting Meow's wishes. Meow had a crush on Katie, a Betelgeusian girl he's known since high school. His infatuation ended after he drunkenly flirted with her, only to find out that she was a lesbian. Meow also has two (unnamed) Betelgeusian friends from middle school and a number of followers on social media, such as @Sobakasu (Freckles), @Kishimen (Noodles), and possibly even Bea. Episodes featured Major appearances *"Live with the Flow, Baby" *"The Search for the Phantom Space Ramen, Baby" *"Occasionally Even the Deceiver Is Deceived, Baby" *"Sometimes You Can't Live with Dying, Baby" *"The War of the Undies and Vests, Baby" * "The Lonely Pooch Planet, Baby" * "There's Always Tomorrow, Baby" Minor appearances *"A Merry Companion Is a Wagon in Space, Baby" *"A Race In Space Is Dangerous, Baby" *"Plants Are Living Things, Too, Baby" Trivia *Meow has a large family. Beside his parents, he has three younger brothers and two sisters. His sisters are still attending school. His mom is spotted holding an infant. Gallery Ffa8e13f.jpg Space_Dandy_003.jpg Space-Dandy-2.jpg a34s5tyi.jpg (196).jpg Zombie_Meow.jpg Zombie_Dandy_and_Zombie_Meow.jpg Zombie_Dandy_and_Zombie_Meow_(2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists